Something Special
by Lucifer the Shade-Stalker
Summary: Zoey and the Crew stumble upon something... Someone extraordinary. Zoey x Witch. Maybe Continued. Rated T (For Now.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead. Sadly**

**A/N: This is my first story. Ever. Please, be gentle and point out any and all errors. Tell me if I should continue this.**

Zoey, Bill, Francis, and Louis glanced around slowly, listening for the smallest trace of any infected. They didn't find any. Bill motioned them forward, and Zoey, off to Bill's left, tripped over something. They flashed their light's over to her, and froze instantly.

Her eyes darted to what she had tripped over, to what sat behind her. A Witch gazed back with melancholy red eyes.

"Witch..." Zoey whispered, expecting to die. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for death, but only heard a sliding sound and gasps of surprised awe from the boys. Then she felt an icy hand on her cheek, but didn't flinch strangely.

Zoey peeked open her eyes, and they widened. In front of her, the Witch sat on her knees, leaned forward, hand on her cheek. 'Wait... Hand?' Quickly, Zoey's hand flew to the one on her face, feeling the clawless hand on her cheek.

"W-what?" She breathed, and the Witch sadly showed her other hand, which was normal. A sliding sound, then claws burst from the tips over her small, slender finger. She stared at the petite Witch, awed. The Witch's claws disappeared, and she turned to crawl away.

"W-wait!" Zoey cried out, quickly following after her, as did the others. The Witch looked up, obviously suprised, but something flickered in her eyes. Hope, then an unknown emotion as she gazed at Zoey. The brunette smiled at the small girl, and the Witch smiled back shyly.

"You're not like them... You're different. You're a survivor. Like us. Like me." She said quietly, before the Witch jumped at her, hugging her around her waist. Zoey stared at the Witch, taking in her appearance.

Snow white locks, matted and in dire need of a good brushing. A tattered midriff and dirty panties wrapped around her smooth, flawless white skin. Slightly pointed teeth and huge red eyes looking up at her with hope and... Something else. A small, heart-shaped face with a dark blush coloring her cheeks as she hugged Zoey tightly. Zoey hugged her back. Francis smiled and Louis grinned from her left side. Bill, let out a tiny laugh and a smile graced his grizzled old face at the sight.

"C'mon Zoey. Let's find our newest survivor some clothes." Bill said, smirking playfully. Zoey looked at him, wide eyed.

"She can come with us?" She asked, trying to keep the joy out of her voice, and failing.

"Of course. She's one of us now." Bill said, eyes twinkling. Zoey hugged her friends, and the Witch joined in after a little hesitation. She felt... Warm inside. For the first time in six months, she felt like she wasn't alone.

There was a snorting and grunting sound from nearby and everyone froze.

"Tank..." Zoey whispered, frightened. The Witch's claws extended as she faced the threat the was coming around the street corner. Growling softly, she advanced on the Tank. The Tank roared and everything seemed to slow down.

Zoey, Francis, Bill, and Louis opened fire on the Tank. They saw a blur of white moving next to the Tank. Zoey gasped as she saw her friend leap on the Tank's massive back, and began slashing her claws into it madly. Everyone had stopped firing now, and looked at the Witch. She was glorious, blood flying around her as she single-handedly, brought down a Tank. With a thud, it fell to the ground, looking like it had fell in a meat grinder. Zoey tackled the Witch into a hug, who suprisingly, didn't have any gore on her. The Witch let out a startled squeak as she was basically glomped, and retracted her deadly claws.

Smiling broadly, Zoey helped the Witch up.

"Hey kid! You got a name?" Bill asked, after stopping in front of the girls, Francis and Louis behind him. The Witch shook her head sadly. Zoey frowned, before looking at her, and smiling broadly.

"How about Willow?" The Witch smiled brightly, nodding vigorously. Zoey giggled, and smiled back. "You still need a last name..."

"How 'bout Freeman?" Everybody looked at Francis, dumbfounded. Francis blushed lightly, growling something out about hating last names. Zoey smiled broadly, turning, and hugging the Witch before turning her to her friends.

"May I introduce, Ms. Willow Freeman, the fifth survivor." Willow blushed, hiding her face in the crook of Zoey's neck. Chuckles were heard all around. After the laughter died down, a screech was heard.

"Fuck-" Francis was cut off as everyone's guns lit up, and rained a barrage of death upon the advancing infected. Soon though, all of the infected were dead, again, and the group moved toward the mall. They knew there was a Helicopter on the other side of town, waiting for them so it could take them to a Containment Area, somewhere for Survivors to come and live. There were roughly 736 already there. It was a huge area, boxing off the entire North Carolina area with a solid , electric fence. Behind that were sentries and turrets. Behin those, another huge wall, coated with spikes with even more turrets beyond that. It was heavily fortified.

As they made there way through the mall, they found a food store, and decided to camp there. Zoey drug Willow of to find some clothes. She had also noticed the girls ears had been peirced.

Finally, after ten minutes, Willow was fully clothed, with a smile on her face. She had black shorts for boys that had a High Schools football logo on it, and a wolf howling. She was wearing a black shiry that said 'Silence! I Keel You' and a loose, burgendy hood with the hood drawn over her snowy had on a pair of dark red Vans and Pink ankle socks. She wore no bra because she was practically flat chested. All in all, she looked awesome to Zoey.

"Close you eyes..." Zoey whispered, and the Witch did so. Zoey put small, silver studs in her already peirced ears. She held a mirror in front of Willow. "Okay... Open them." She said, and heard Willow's breath catch. Soon she had an arm full of sobbing girl. Willow smiled a breath taking smile as she looked at Zoey, who brushed some of her white hair behind her ear. Willow blushed and Zoey grasped her hand, pulling her back towards the Food Store, a giant grin on her face.

Bill smiled at Willow. "Nice Look kid. You really don't even look infected." Willow smiled from inside her hood.

"She still a Witch though. She could still turn on us in an instant." Francis said through a mouth full of food. The Witch sniffled and Zoey glared at Francis.

"That was uncalled for." Growled, holding the Witch to her chest as Willow wrapped her arms around her. Francis mumbled an apology, which Seemed to make Willow feel a little better. After eating some freezer burnt hamburger meat, Willow ate raw Steak, the group turned in for the night. Zoey used some clothes from another as a pillow. She was almost asleep until she felt something press against her front. Cracking an eye open, she was meet with gorgeous ruby red orbs. She smiled.

"Hey." She whispered.

"H-Hi." Willow whispered softly, shyly. Zoey's eyes widened in amazement.

"You can speak?" The Witch nodded, "Why didn't you earlier?"

"S-Sc-Scared she whispered back, melodious voice cracking a little in sadness. Zoey pulled Willow closer, both of them hearing the other's breath catch as an electric jolt fired through them. Willow smiled.

"What was that?" Zoey whispered.

"Imprint." Willow said softly.

"Imprint?"

"Kind of like... A Love... Bond..." She whispered, looking away. She started to get up, but Zoey grasped her wrist in an iron grip.

"You... You love me?" Zoey whispered, an odd emotion in her voice. Willow nodded, ashamed.

"Come here." Zoey whispered, joyful. She pulled the blushing Witch into her lap, holding her tightly, lovingly. That night they shared all they could about themselves, telling the other everything they could. Willow had never, ever, felt so complete in the entirety of the existence that she had known. She felt... Loved. She finally felt... Whole.


End file.
